Day 4 antagonists
The following charcters were antagonists during Day 4, and helped the terrorists in some way: Araz terror cell *'Ahmet': Terrorist posted as sentry to keep James Heller and Audrey Raines from escaping Omar's compound. *'Navi Araz': The leader of this subsection of Habib Marwan's terror cell, Navi Araz was responsible for the theft of the Dobson Override, as well as helping to plan the kidnapping of James Heller and Audrey Raines. He was killed by his own son, Behrooz Araz. *'Dina Araz': Navi's wife, Dina Araz was also heavily involved in the planning of the Heller kidnapping, and even poisoned her son's girlfriend, Debbie Pendleton, but had a change of heart when Navi ordered the murder of their son. She was shot dead on the orders of Habib Marwan. *'Behrooz Araz': Navi and Dina's teenage son. He helped his parents in preparation for the day's events, but began to doubt his parents' cause when he was ordered to murder his own girlfriend. Later traded to Habib Marwan in exchange for Jack Bauer, current fate is unknown. *'Dar': Was present at the train bombing in the early hours of Day 4; killed Brody, the courier carrying the Dobson Override device, then delivered the item to Navi Araz. *'Kalil Hasan': Tortured and killed Andrew Paige's co-workers, and later kidnapped Paige, after killing CTU agent Ronnie Lobell. Later martyred himself after he believed he was being followed back to the location where Omar was holding James Heller. *'Kevin': Helped defend the compound where James Heller was being held. Later shot, and killed, by Jack Bauer. *'Omar': Leader of the unit at the compound where James Heller was being held, threatened both his life and the life of his daughter, Audrey. During the Marine raid on his location, he tried to take Raines as a hostage and she stabbed him in the leg. He was killed by the Marines. *'Tomas Sherek': Partly responsible for the train bombing, Tomas Sherek was hidden in a dry cleaner's shop operated by Maurice Landstrass, and was apprehended by Jack Bauer and Ronnie Lobell. He was later tortured by Jack, and revealed that his real target was Secretary of Defense James Heller. *'Tariq': Working for Navi Araz, Tariq was ordered to kill Behrooz. Before he could, Tariq was killed by Behrooz. McLennan-Forster *'Dave Conlon': Head of Security for McLennan-Forster, Conlon was involved in the cover-up that involved the detonation of an EMP, the interrogation of Paul Raines, and the mercenary army action against Jack Bauer and Paul. *'Forbes': Tortured Curtis Manning at the Rockland building, and was later incapacitated by Manning and presumably arrested. *'Ali': Computer analyst working with Forbes fo Marwan at the Rockland Building, was killed by Lee Castle. *'Gene McLennan': CEO of McLennan-Forster, he participated in the cover-up of the theft of the Dobson override device, including the detonation of the EMP. *'Henry Powell': Powell met with Omar at his warehouse, and was recognised by Audrey Raines. Assured she would die, he left, and contacted his mole at CTU Marianne Taylor. He attempted to use special McLennan-Forster clearance to escape Los Angeles, but was captured by Tony Almeida and Jack Bauer. Unfortunately, he was killed by a sniper before he could give them any information. *'John Reiss': American businessman working for McLennan who was very active in the cover-up of the company's involvement with Habib Marwan. *'Spectre': A professional soldier working for Dave Conlon. He led a team of hired mercenaries to try to kill Jack Bauer. *'Marianne Taylor': CTU mole working for Henry Powell. Framed Sarah Gavin for being the mole and leaked information to Powell. Died when killed by Forbes's men. Habib Marwan terror cell *'Abad': An unseen terrorist associate in New York whom Hikmat contacted at approximately 1:22am. *'Abdullah': One of Marwan's terrorist thugs. *'Anwar': A sniper working for Marwan. Killed before he could shoot Jack Bauer. *'Sabir Ardakani': Political radical and technician working under Robert Morrison who arms a stolen nuclear warhead. *'Aziz': Terrorist associate of Marwan, rented the apartment loaned to Anderson. *'Atef El-Khabir': Terrorist sentry who is identified by CTU facial recognition software. *'Joseph Fayed': Chemical engineer, part of Marwan's cell. Sacrificed himself and killed Agent Baron. *'Hikmat': Terrorist who worked closely with Marwan. Killed by Jack Bauer. *'Yosik Khatami': Terrorist associated with Marwan, went to Prado for help leaving the country when he left a trail. Killed by Prado. *'Abdul Mahnesh': One of Marwan's terrorist thugs. Killed by Jack Bauer. *'Habib Marwan': Mastermind of the events of day 4. *'Rafique': Terrorist who coordinated several missions for Marwan. Killed in a raid. *'Simmons': Henchman sent by Marwan to search the wreckage of Air Force One for the nuclear football. Shot by Jack Bauer when his Jeep rolled. *'Yassir': Terrorist working for Marwan. Mercenaries working for Marwan *'Mitch Anderson': American mercenary pilot hired by Marwan to shoot down Air Force One, so that the nuclear football could later be stolen from the wreckage. *'Gary': Bi-sexual boyfriend of Mandy. Killed by Mandy. *'Lee Jong': Chinese nuclear physicist freelancer working for Marwan, Kidnapped by Jack from the Chinese Consulate. *'Mandy': Hired assassin to track Richard Heller. Killed Agent Lee Castle and her boyfriend, held Tony Almeida hostage and used her neighbors Shari and Ian as decoys. Captured by CTU and given immunity for the location of Marwan. *'Robert Morrison': Paid by Marwan to activate and launch Marwan's nuclear missile from Iowa; was successful. *'Nicole': Mercenary who knew nearly nothing of her employer (Marwan); held John Hansen hostage and killed F.B.I. agents including Agent Drake. Killed by Jack Bauer. *'Joe Prado': American working for Marwan to help Yosik escape the United States. Miscellaneous *Richard Heller was not a terrorist, but he involuntarily helped Mandy to tap his phone - which gave Habib Marwan information about James Heller's locations at the time. *Maurice Landstrass was sheltering Tomas Sherek, but his personal knowledge and involvement in the actual terrorist plot could conceivably have been minimal or nil. Category:Day 4 characters